


Haru no toki

by ClaireBarnes



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Romantic Friendship, School, Sports, Teenagers, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireBarnes/pseuds/ClaireBarnes
Summary: Ricordo il periodo delle medie…Nella mia scuola c’era un ragazzo che non parlava quasi con nessuno. Era diverso da tutti i miei compagni, privo di quell’aria anonima tipica degli studenti della Toho, la carnagione un po’ più scura di un comune giapponese, come se avesse passato tutta la vita sotto il sole. E, come il sole, brillava di luce propria. Fu per questo che attirò la mia attenzione.Lui spiccava prepotente tra la folla, simile a un felino dentro un recinto di pecore tutte maledettamente uguali.[I nomi sono quelli dell'adattamento italiano]





	1. Di opportunità e un nuovo inizio

La primavera in cui inizia la nostra storia fu ricordata soprattutto per la straordinaria pioggia di petali che i ciliegi riversarono sulle strade di Tokyo. Gli abitanti della capitale furono costretti a rastrellarli e ammonticchiarli agli angoli di strade, case e negozi, quasi come fossero stati foglie d’autunno.   
Ma la stagione fredda non poteva essere più lontana dai ricordi della gente.   
In un clima di estate prematura, gli alberi esplosero in una fioritura rigogliosa, espandendo il loro profumo in ogni dove. Era il periodo dell’Hanami. (1)  
La mattina del dodici aprile, Mark Lenders uscì di casa in una tempesta color confetto, pallone da calcio al piede.  
Lo attendeva il suo primo giorno di scuola media, il primo giorno alla Toho School. (2)  
Ricordava il suo grande stupore quando i talent scout di uno dei più rinomati istituti medio-superiori della regione del Kanto si erano presentati al campionato nazionale giovanile, per offrire una borsa di studio comprendente un ingaggio nel club calcistico della loro scuola. Mark e il suo eterno rivale, Oliver Hutton, erano stati i candidati in lista. Uno soltanto si sarebbe accaparrato l'ingaggio: colui che avesse sventolato la bandiera della vittoria, risultando così il migliore tra le giovani promesse.   
Spinta dall'indecisione iniziale, la presidente del club della Toho, Daisy Osburne, aveva soppesato l'idea di reclutare entrambi. Hutton e Lenders avrebbero formato una coppia di attaccanti formidabile, con il gioco tecnico del primo e la potenza del secondo.   
Al momento di prendere la decisione definitiva, però, Holly preferì rimanere alla vecchia scuola e nella vecchia squadra. Così, pur non avendo portato la Muppet alla vittoria, ad avere l’ingaggio fu soltanto Mark.  
Non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di accettare. Quella borsa di studio era arrivata al momento giusto. Gli dei parevano aver deciso di sorridergli da lassù, per una volta.  
I Lenders non erano ricchi e far studiare quattro figli, per una madre vedova, non rappresentava una sfida facile. Mark e famiglia abitavano in una tradizionale e modesta casa alla giapponese, in un quartiere ancor più modesto della prefettura di Saitama, la quale distava da Tokyo poco più di un’ora di treno.   
Nonostante fosse ancora un ragazzino, Mark aveva sempre cercato di aiutare la sua famiglia in ogni modo. Da quando aveva nove anni si prodigava in vari lavoretti per aumentare le entrate famigliari, come consegnare i giornali o aiutare il signor Sugimoto al chiosco di oden. (3)  
Dopo la sconfitta contro la New Team, Mark aveva creduto seriamente di aver compromesso ogni cosa. Non sarebbe mai andato alla Toho, non gli avrebbero mai dato quella borsa di studio, avrebbe continuato a lavorare dopo la scuola rinunciando all’opportunità di entrare in una squadra che gli avrebbe aperto le porte del calcio professionistico. Invece, con sua somma incredulità e gratitudine, la signorina Daisy tornò a rinnovare la sua proposta. Aveva creduto in lui.   
«Adesso è venuto il momento di pensare a te», aveva detto sua madre il giorno in cui Daisy si era presentata a casa loro, informando la signora Lenders che suo figlio maggiore sarebbe diventato, senza alcun dubbio, uno dei più promettenti giocatori di calcio dell’intero Giappone.  
E incontrando lo sguardo fiero di sua madre mentre venivano pronunciate quelle parole, come a significare che presto le sue giovani spalle sarebbero state libere dal peso di responsabilità giunte troppo presto, Mark aveva deciso di dedicarsi anima e corpo al calcio ancor più di prima, per assicurare un futuro migliore alla sua famiglia. Anche loro credevano in lui. Non poteva e non voleva deluderli.  
Giocare alla Toho non era il suo fine ultimo, aveva delle ambizioni ben più grandi per l’avvenire. Ma era meglio fare un passo per volta. Prima doveva assolutamente battere Oliver Hutton ai prossimi campionati nazionali, solo così avrebbe dimostrato a quelli della Toho che non si erano sbagliati sul suo conto.   
Passò l’ultima mezz’ora di treno a riflettere su questo obiettivo, una specie di chiodo fisso. Non vedeva l’ora di incontrare Hutton sul campo con i colori della nuova squadra.  
«Sei nervoso?» gli chiese sua madre, seduta accanto a lui.   
Mark distolse lo sguardo da un paesaggio che non stava realmente osservando, mentre Tokyo scorreva davanti a loro.  
«No, sto bene».  
Sua madre lo guardava e sorrideva, sapendo quali pensieri occupavano un posto di riguardo nella sua mente. Suo figlio non s’innervosiva per un normalissimo primo giorno di scuola. Scostò una mano dalla borsetta che teneva in grembo, posandola su quella del ragazzo.  
«Andrà benissimo»  
«Certo, lo so. Non preoccuparti»  
«Non lo sono. So che sai cavartela in qualsiasi situazione, ma lascia che ti incoraggi un po’» gli sorrise.  
Lui le sorrise di rimando. Quel giorno, la mamma non indossava il solito grembiule o la divisa da lavoro del supermercato, ma un bel completo rosa pastello, con una borsetta in tinta che lui e i suoi fratelli le avevano regalato un paio d’anni prima per il compleanno, dando fondo al contenuto dei loro salvadanai. Il suo viso portava i segni di un invecchiamento precoce, del quale dispiaceri e fatiche erano colpevoli. Ma se fosse riuscito a mettere insieme le parole giuste, Mark le avrebbe detto che non era mai stata più bella. Forse si vergognava troppo per farlo, tutto qui, però non provava vergogna nel pensarlo, perché era sua madre ed era lì per lui, per accompagnarlo alla cerimonia d’apertura nella nuova scuola.   
La fermata della metro distava due isolati soltanto dalla Toho School, isolati che Mark percorse – e avrebbe sempre percorso – con il pallone da calcio incollato alle scarpe… non di certo le più adatte per calciare. Troppo lucide, troppo nuove, come la divisa così scura e seriosa: la cravatta che gli segava il collo, i bottoni della giacca troppo stretti, le maniche della giacca ingombranti. Detestava le divise scolastiche, alle elementari non si portavano. Se fosse stato permesso dal regolamento ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno. L’unica divisa che riusciva a tollerare era quella che indossava in campo.  
Resistette fino alla fine della cerimonia d’ammissione, dopo il noiosissimo discorso del preside e gli inchini, gli applausi, la finta compostezza dei suo coetanei, i quali si scatenarono in chiacchiere e saluti non appena il direttore pronunciò le parole finali:   
«Vi auguro un piacevole e produttivo anno scolastico!»  
Mark slacciò i bottoni della giacca che si aprì sulla camicia bianca, allentando il nodo della cravatta quel minimo da non dar modo ai professori di riprenderlo.  
«Scuola privata, regolamento inflessibile» disse una voce conosciuta, il cui proprietario era un po’ più alto e un po’ più magro di Mark, i capelli neri e lunghi sulle spalle. «Ciao, capitano»  
«Allora ce l’hai fatta» rispose Mark, voltandosi con un sorriso; uno dei suoi, non troppo aperti, sempre accompagnati da un non so che di sarcastico.  
Ed Warner gli rispose con un’alzata di spalle. «I miei non hanno fatto troppe storie, purché porti a casa i voti di sempre»  
«Avranno sborsato una bella cifra per iscriverti a questa scuola»  
«Se lo possono permettere con la scuola di karate». Ed vagò automaticamente con lo sguardo tra la folla di genitori venuti ad assistere alla cerimonia d’inizio anno, in cerca di suo padre e di sua madre. Li individuò qualche metro più in là chiacchierare con la madre di Mark.  
«Lo studio per loro è molto importante, perciò sono rimasti piuttosto compiaciuti della mia scelta: la Toho è un ottimo istituto. Comunque, non ho nascosto la vera ragione per cui ho voluto iscrivermi qui». Ed tornò a guardare l’amico e allargò le braccia. «Non potevo lasciarti senza un portiere, ti pare?»  
«Chiaramente no».  
Perché era indubbio: Mark sarebbe diventato capitano e Ed portiere titolare della nuova squadra. Pochi potevano eguagliare il loro livello di fuoriclasse e...diciamolo, i portieri come Warner erano una rarità.  
Modestie a parte, non era nemmeno quella la vera ragione, ma nessuno dei due avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente che a spingere Ed a seguire Mark alla Toho era stato l’affetto e la stima che li legava da anni. L’intesa tra loro andava oltre il campo da calcio. Si equivalevano come il giorno e la notte. Da quando si erano incontrati parevano quasi aver stretto un patto silenzioso dove l’uno sarebbe sempre stato vicino all’altro. Era un giuramento d’amicizia profonda e sincera che nessuno dei due avrebbe mai infranto.  
Per questo Mark non si era stupito nel conoscere la decisione di Ed alla fine delle vacanze primaverili; e non era nemmeno impossibile che di lì a due anni anche l’altro suo migliore amico, Denny Mellow, sarebbe approdato alla Toho School una volta terminate le elementari.  
Avere degli amici al proprio fianco in un ambiente del tutto estraneo poteva essere la cosa migliore. Mark temeva in cuor suo di non riuscire ad ambientarsi completamente. La Toho era una scuola per borghesi, una buona fetta dei ragazzi iscritti proveniva da famiglie benestanti, per non dire ricche. Lui sarebbe stato una mosca bianca in mezzo a loro.  
Poco dopo, i due ragazzi furono raggiunti dai rispettivi genitori. Ed salutò il padre e baciò la madre sulla guancia, mentre la signora Lenders aggiustava la cravatta di Mark.  
Il portiere scoccò un’occhiata divertita al suo capitano, il quale gliela restituì con l’aggiunta di una sfumatura che sembrava tanto dire: ‘se ridi ti ammazzo’.  
«Grazie per essere venuta» disse Mark alla madre. «Spero tu non abbia avuto problemi con il lavoro»  
«Non preoccuparti, ho chiesto un permesso speciale. Non sarei mancata questa cerimonia per niente al mondo. Sono fiera di te».  
Mark si chinò leggermente per permettere alla madre di appoggiare appena le labbra sulla sua guancia.  
Un gesto più unico che raro.  
Lui non amava le smancerie, gli bastavano le parole; lei non era una donna che aveva potuto permettersi il lusso di coccolare i suoi figli quanto avrebbe desiderato. Ormai Mark stava crescendo, e lei comprendeva il rischio di creargli imbarazzo davanti ai nuovi compagni se avesse osato chiedere un abbraccio.  
I signori Warner si offrirono gentilmente di riaccompagnare a casa la signora Lenders con la loro auto. Mark la guardò allontanarsi, promettendosi ancora una volta di fare del suo meglio per non deluderla.  
«Non pensavo che tua madre venisse alla cerimonia d’apertura» commentò Ed. «Alle elementari non è mai venuta»  
«Nemmeno io ci credo» rispose Mark. Ma era felice, tanto.  
Quando la campanella richiamò gli alunni nelle rispettive classi, i genitori se ne andarono. Lo sciame di divise bianche e nere si divise in gruppi: studenti delle medie a sinistra, studenti delle superiori a destra, in due differenti edifici.  
«In che classe sei?» domandò Ed, ricordandosi all’improvviso di non averlo ancora chiesto.  
«1A» rispose Mark, osservando l’espressione soddisfatta del portiere.  
«Allora siamo in classe insieme».  
Mark annuì in silenzio, voltandogli le spalle.  
Ed sorrise di nuovo. Sapeva che non avrebbe mai ammesso di essere contento per una cosa del genere, non era da Mark Lenders...  
Tutti i ragazzi e le ragazze di prima esibivano un’aria un po’ persa ma eccitata: nuova scuola, nuova classe, nuovi compagni e insegnanti. Mark non aveva mai capito tutta quell’ansia, la preoccupazione del come comportarsi, come vestirsi, fare una buona prima impressione. Di sicuro, con il carattere che si ritrovava, si sarebbe inimicato metà della classe nel giro di dieci minuti.  
Fu quasi come se i suoi pensieri si riflettessero sul suo volto. Quando un gruppetto di compagni si avvicinò per scambiare due chiacchiere, Mark e Ed si presentarono educatamente. Ma oltre al nome, Lenders non aggiunse altro, e il suo mutismo e disinteresse per la conversazione spinse gli altri ragazzi ad allontanarsi in fretta.  
«Ti troverai molto meglio di me in questa scuola, Warner»  
«Perché dici così?»  
«Eri il secchione della classe» ribadì Mark.  
«Temo non sarà la stessa cosa, qui» lo corresse Ed. «La Toho ha la reputazione di avere degli insegnanti molto severi. Basta pensare che all’esame d’ammissione non accettavano una percentuale inferiore all’ottantacinque»  
Mark lo fissò mentre prendevano posto nella penultima fila di banchi. «E com’è andato il tuo esame?»  
«Piuttosto bene» si schermò Ed, messo spalle al muro.  
«In sostanza?»  
«Ho preso novanta su cento… »  
«Appunto». Mark gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Il tuo invece com’è andato? Non mi hai detto niente»  
«Da schifo. Ma a quelli della Toho non importa molto, purché giochi bene a calcio. La borsa di studio serve a questo, e finché mi daranno la garanzia di pagarmi gli studi me ne frego dei voti che prendo».  
La bocca di Ed si piegò in un sorrisetto. «La fortuna sfacciata di essere il miglior cannoniere del campionato nazionale giovanile».  
«Non sfottere»  
«Bè, non è forse vero?».  
Ed non mentiva. Mark aveva sudato sangue per arrivare a quella finale, purtroppo perduta. Non si era trattato solo di fortuna, quella borsa di studio era il risultato di duri allenamenti e corse sul campo fino allo sfinimento.  
Il primo giorno, i nuovi studenti conobbero diversi professori. La professoressa di giapponese li costrinse ad alzarsi in piedi uno alla volta e presentarsi davanti alla classe.  
Mark detestava quel genere di cose, era uno strazio dover centellinare informazioni completamente inutili da dei perfetti estranei, e lo fu il doppio quando toccò a lui doverle elargire.  
«Mi chiamo Mark Lenders, vengo dal distretto di Saitama. Frequentavo la Muppet e giocavo nella squadra di calcio della scuola».  
E basta.  
Silenzio…  
«Cosa ti piace fare nel tempo libero?» provò a venirgli in aiuto l’insegnante.  
«Gioco a calcio».  
Faceva quello, nient’altro. Non aveva hobby particolari, non ascoltava musica (a casa non avevano lo stereo), non andava al cinema né a Shinjuku a divertirsi. La sua vita era fatta di scuola, lavoro, allenamenti, casa. Ma come glielo spiegava ai compagni che la sua infanzia era praticamente finita a nove anni?  
«Va bene, Lenders, puoi sederti».  
Grazie al Budda e a tutti i kami dell’universo.  
Mark riprese posto pesantemente sulla sedia. Ed, accanto a lui, sbuffò ironico il suo disappunto.  
«Pessima presentazione»  
«Odio queste cose»  
« Sì,sì, lo so, ma potevi almeno fare uno sforzo»  
«Non avevo niente da dire». Mark incrociò le braccia sopra il banco. «Lo ripeto: ti troverai meglio di me qui in mezzo. A me stanno già parecchio sulle palle. Tutti».  
Ed rise di gusto. «Non sono ancora iniziate le lezioni, capitano, datti una calmata!».

 

Durante l'ora di pranzo, gli studenti del primo anno vennero scortati da alcuni senpai (4)a visitare l’intero complesso scolastico. L’edificio più grande era diviso in ala ovest e ala est, occupate rispettivamente dalle classi medie e da quelle superiori. Più in là, in una seconda struttura adiacente, vi era l’edificio universitario. Il dormitorio, utilizzato dagli studenti che venivano da lontano, si trovava dietro la scuola, nella zona sud. Accanto all'istituto ovest sorgevano i campi sportivi, poco lontano c’erano la piscina, il palazzetto del ghiaccio e le palestre. Visitarono i laboratori di chimica, la biblioteca, l’aula di arte, di musica e le aule dei club pomeridiani (ce n'era per tutti i gusti). La scuola aveva persino un teatro, dove il club omonimo si esibiva durante i festival scolastici.  
Terminato il giro della scuola rimasero pochi minuti prima che suonasse la campanella delle ore pomeridiane. Le prime classi si divisero in gruppetti per dare un'occhiata alle varie attività extrascolastiche e decidere a quale club iscriversi. La 1 A si riunì tutta al campo da calcio, dove Mark, Ed e un altro paio di compagni avrebbero fatto il provino per entrare in squadra.  
Girarono un angolo del cortile e finalmente avvistarono il campo delle scuole medie. L'allenatore stava parlando con alcuni ragazzi in pedi vicino a lui, altri erano seduti in panchina a chiacchierare. Indossavano tutti pantaloncini neri e maglia nera a maniche bianche, con una T rossa ricamata sulla parte sinistra del petto.  
Vedendo arrivare un'intera classe, uno dei ragazzi si fece loro incontro.  
«Quelli di voi che vogliono fare il provino possono rimanere in campo, gli altri devono uscire, per favore»  
«Possiamo guardare?» chiese una ragazza di nome Yumi.  
«Sì,ma dagli spalti».  
Mark, Ed e due loro compagni di classe, Ian Mellin e Nicholas Loson, non si mossero; tutti gli altri presero posto sulle tribune al di là della rete divisoria.  
«Ciao, sono Eddie Bright» si presentò il ragazzo che li aveva accolti. «Venite, vi porto negli spogliatoi, così potete cambiarvi»  
Mark seguì in silenzio insieme agli altri il suo futuro compagno di squadra. Si cambiò in fretta, ansioso, eccitato, determinato. Tutti lo erano, e allo stesso modo ognuno sperava di ottenere un posto da titolare.  
Una volta tornati fuori sul campo, l'allenatore li richiamò all'appello. Il chiacchiericcio formatosi si spense all'istante. Il mister aveva un aspetto severo, un volto per nulla incline al sorriso, lo sguardo attento scrutava la trentina di ragazzi tra prima, seconda e terza media, venuti a sostenere il provino.  
«Nervoso?» chiese Ed a Mark.  
«Non più di tanto» mentì lui, lo stomaco stranamente attorcigliato.  
Perché tutti gli chiedevano se era nervoso quel giorno? Sì, lo era, non c'era bisogno di indagare e farlo innervosire di più.  
«Andrà bene». Ed gli diede una pacca solidale sulla schiena, prima di mettersi in fila con gli altri davanti all'allenatore.   
Come al solito si capivano senza parlare. Ed raggiungeva il suo livello di nervosismo e questo servì a far sentire Mark un po' meglio.  
«Il mio nome è Makoto Kitazume» si presentò il mister, «sarò il vostro allenatore per i prossimi tre anni. Vi siete presentati in molti, ma sappiate che solo i migliori sedici formeranno la nuova rosa. Tutti i giocatori che hanno fatto parte della vecchia squadra negli scorsi tre anni ormai sono passati alle superiori, perciò siete tutti nuove leve, tutti allo stesso livello, e nessuno sarà privilegiato in qualche modo».  
Il mister fece una pausa ad effetto. Per una frazione di secondo e qualche millesimo in più, lo sguardo dell'uomo incontrò quello di Mark.   
Forse fu un'impressione del ragazzo, forse no, ma il giovane attaccante non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se Kitazume già sapesse chi lui fosse e il modo in cui gli era stato permesso di essere lì.  
«La Toho è una scuola da cui sono usciti i migliori atleti del paese» continuò Kitazume, «non solo nel calcio ma anche in molte altre discipline sportive. Attualmente, la migliore squadra di calcio che abbiamo è quella universitaria. Perciò mi aspetto molto da voi»  
«Sì, mister!» rispose un coro di voci.  
«Molto bene. Ora ditemi i vostri nomi, in quale squadra giocavate e il ruolo da voi ricoperto».  
Mister Kitazume si fermò di fronte a ognuno dei ragazzi, annotando mentalmente le informazioni.  
_Un'altra volta... ,_ pensò Mark, ricordando la presentazione in classe di quella mattina. Bè, non poteva essere così male visto che si trattava di calcio.  
«Mi chiamo Mark Lenders e vengo dalla Muppet, dove giocavo come centravanti».  
Kitazume rimase su di lui un attimo di più.  
Così era quello il ragazzo tanto favorito da Daisy. Forse si aspettava un trattamento particolare solo per essere stato praticamente già scelto, ma Kitazume non l'avrebbe favorito, lo avrebbe sottoposto al provino come tutti gli altri.  
Il mister passò oltre senza aggiungere nulla, né tanto meno prodigarsi in congratulazioni a Lenders per aver vinto una borsa di studio o lodare il suo talento. Dopotutto, Kitazume quel talento doveva ancora appurarlo.  
Iniziarono con una serie di palleggi per riscaldarsi, poi passarono ai tiri in porta.  
Già dal principio fu chiaro a tutti che Ed Warner sarebbe diventato il portiere titolare. Era di una bravura fuori del comune. Non lasciò passare una palla, e il mister non si congratulò con lui dopo una parata particolarmente acrobatica solo perché era obbligato a mantenere una certa fermezza e imparzialità con tutti. Ma, dalla sua espressione, Ed doveva aver già superato l'esame con larga aspettativa.  
Ma la vera sorpresa, dopo Warner, fu senza alcun dubbio Mark Lenders.  
Kitazume li divise in due squadre per una partita di prova.   
Era quello che tutti aspettavano.  
Ed sorvegliava una rete, ritrovandosi Mark come avversario e riuscendo a parare tre quarti dei suoi tiri; l'altra porta toccò a un ragazzo mingherlino che di fare il portiere non sembrava proprio capace. Ian Mellin giocò sull'ala destra, ma fu spostato indietro come difensore, ruolo che pareva adattarglisi maggiormente. Nicholas Loson venne schierato in attacco insieme a Eddie Bright, e quando Mark riuscì a segnare il gol partita su assist di quest'ultimo, gli parve di giocare con il suo vecchio compagno Denny Mellow.  
Non appena toccò palla, Mark partì dalla metà campo avversaria senza fermarsi mai, dribblò tutti gli avversari e in un lampo fu in area di rigore. Pareva avere il pallone incollato ai piedi. Saltò due giocatori e riprese la sua corsa, per poi tirare un destro micidiale da vero fuoriclasse.  
Tutti i presenti restarono ammutoliti per qualche secondo.  
«Ottimo assist, Bright» disse Mark.  
«Grazie. Tu sei veramente incredibile. Dove hai detto che giocavi?»  
«Nella Muppet».  
Eddie Bright unì le sopracciglia, fissandolo. «Non è la squadra che è arrivata seconda l'anno scorso al campionato nazionale?»  
«Sì, lei».  
Il viso di Eddie si illuminò. «Allora avevo visto giusto! Tu sei _quel_ Lenders!»  
«Ragazzi, basta chiacchiere, ricominciamo!» li richiamò il mister.  
Eddie seguì Mark a centrocampo, un'espressione ammirata sul volto.  
Nel secondo tempo della partita, Kitazume scambiò la formazione dei ragazzi per testare le potenzialità di tutti anche in ruoli diversi. Ma ben presto gli fu chiaro che la squadra in cui Lenders giocava aveva sempre la meglio sull'altra. Si erano dimostrati tutti quanti dei ragazzi volenterosi e appassionati, ma nessuno, _nessuno_ era come lui. Il gioco di Mark era ciò di cui la Toho aveva bisogno.  
Alla termine della prova, il mister fischiò per decretare la fine dell'incontro e li fece rimettere in fila come all'inizio.  
«Ottimo ragazzi, siete stati tutti molto bravi. Purtroppo, come vi ho detto, solo alcuni di voi faranno parte della squadra. Fate un passo avanti quando chiamo il vostro nome». Dispiegò meglio il foglio su cui aveva scritto i nomi dei sedici scelti ed iniziò a declamarli.  
« Ed Warner, Eddie Bright, Nicholas Loson, Harry Sail, Steven Newton, Michael Spencer, Ian Mellin, Justin Filler, Lucas Milton, Mark Lenders... »  
Era fatta!  
Mark non li udì neppure gli altri nomi. Ce l'aveva fatta veramente, anche se aveva sempre saputo che sarebbe andata così, borsa di studio o meno.  
Inghiottì un'esclamazione di trionfo, un brivido di euforia lo percorse. Incontrò lo sguardo di Ed e un sorriso nacque spontaneo.  
Compagni ancora una volta.   
D'ora in avanti li attendevano giorni di prove e di battaglie.   
Mark sentiva le mani prudere per la voglia di giocare su quel nuovo campo, la sensazione di essere ancora una volta nel posto che gli apparteneva.  
Il calcio era la sua unica certezza.  
Aveva invidiato chi poteva giocare solo per il gusto di farlo, perché lui non aveva più potuto. Trasformarsi in un surrogato di padre per i suoi tre fratellini era stata una scelta personale e non se n'era mai pentito. Tuttavia, un tempo giocare a calcio era stato un divertimento oltre che un appiglio alla volta di un futuro migliore. Giocare non gli aveva più dato la stessa soddisfazione, ma quel pomeriggio aveva riscoperto il piacere di tirare a calci un pallone. Era un modo per dirsi 'me lo merito' .  
A quanto pareva, le parole della mamma si erano rivelate autentiche: era realmente arrivato il momento di lasciare indietro le troppe responsabilità e pensare a sé stessi.

  
  



	2. Di una ragazza e il suo sogno

L'arrivo nella nuova scuola era stato molto meno traumatico di quanto Kira Brighton avesse pensato. Non aveva mai amato particolarmente andarci, ma non era tanto lo studio a disturbarla, quanto la difficoltà a relazionarsi con i suoi coetanei.  
In una società dove uscire dagli schemi significava minare l'armonia della comunità, Kira era sempre stata considerata un po' troppo diversa, e per questo suscitava il disagio altrui.  
I problemi erano iniziati sin dall'asilo, aumentando mano a mano fino agli ultimi due anni di scuola primaria. La quinta e la sesta elementare (1) avevano suscitato in lei un'avversione tale da portarla quasi a desiderare di continuare gli studi a casa. Se fosse vissuta negli Stati Uniti avrebbe potuto facilmente ottenere il consenso dei suoi genitori – sapeva che era una pratica piuttosto in voga laggiù - ma Kira era giapponese, e sua madre non avrebbe mai speso soldi per un insegnante privato quando poteva benissimo andare a scuola con le sue gambe. La mamma avrebbe detto che era solo un capriccio e lei una sciocca.  
Malgrado tutto, Kira non lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Quest'idea era stata, appunto, solo un'idea. Per contro, la mamma non poteva capire il disagio creatosi con i compagni, perché la mamma sembrava una giapponese a tutti gli effetti. Lei no.  
Kira aveva sempre pensato che i suoi tratti fossero strani. Il suo viso non presentava linee dolci e tonde, era un po' troppo allungato per essere davvero bello e le gambe avevano qualche centimetro in eccesso. La ragazza giapponese perfetta era piccolina, fine, una bambolina. Lei si guardava e desiderava non essere sempre la più alta della classe; voleva una carnagione lattea come la mamma, il viso dalle guance morbide e tonde come quelle di una ragazzina dolce e carina, con tutte le caratteristiche del caso. Nel suo paese, per essere graziosa e giusta, non era previsto essere brave nello sport quanto e più dei maschi o parlare troppo senza curarsi dell'opinione altrui, come le veniva immancabilmente ricordato dagli insegnanti.  
Forse, ora che era una signorina e si apprestava a iniziare la scuola media, avrebbe dovuto correggere i suoi atteggiamenti, diventare più silenziosa e posata. Ma a cosa sarebbe servito? Cambiare dentro non l'avrebbe fatta cambiare anche fuori.  
Oltre ai tratti particolari del suo viso, la cosa che saltava subito all'occhio e sembrava creare disturbo agli altri, erano i suoi capelli: castani invece di neri come quelli di mamma, o come quelli delle compagne che la prendevano in giro chiamandola gaijin. Straniera. (2)  
Spesso le era stato chiesto se li tingeva. La risposta era ovvia: certo che no!, anche perché non era permesso dal regolamento scolastico. La direttrice della scuola elementare l'aveva tartassata a riguardo. Non venendone a capo aveva chiamato sua madre, per provare che la bambina dicesse la verità nell'affermare che erano sempre stati così.  
Ma il vero problema di Kira erano gli occhi...  
Lei sognava occhi scuri e profondi invece del colore glaciale che la natura le aveva donato: occhi azzurri chiari, leggermente allungati ma non a mandorla. Ed essi, unitamente al resto, la faceva somigliare davvero a una gaijin.  
Ma che colpa aveva lei se qualche lontano avo doveva aver pensato di intercorrere una relazione con qualche bella forestiera? Una volta aveva persino preso in considerazione di telefonare a tutti i suoi parenti per ricreare l'albero genealogico della famiglia, così da venirne a capo. Ma no, troppo caos, troppo lungo e noioso, e poi i parenti di mamma nemmeno vivevano a Tokyo, eccetto la nonna.  
Kira si era sempre piaciuta molto da piccola, pensava alle sue diversità come a qualcosa di bello e unico. Ultimamente, però, diventava sempre più difficile accettarsi e farsi accettare.  
Io non voglio essere diversa, si diceva. Eppure certe volte voleva. Rifletteva di continuo su quella contraddizione e ne era combattuta.  
D'altro canto, il suo aspetto diventava un problema solo quando aveva a che fare con gente troppo stupida per capire l'impossibilità di scegliere come nascere, perché il DNA fa quello che vuole.  
La verità era che non aveva preso nulla dalla mamma, lei somigliava a suo padre. Anche lui aveva i capelli castani, seppur di una tonalità molto più scura dei suoi. E Kira somigliava a papà anche per carattere e caparbietà, come non mancava mai di ricordarle la mamma nei momenti in cui aveva qualcosa da rimproverarle.  
I suoi genitori erano l'uno l'opposto dell'altra. Spesse volte, Kira si era chiesta come una persona 'forte' come papà avesse potuto sposare una cinica dittatrice come sua madre.  
Kira amava in egual misura i suoi genitori, ma con la mamma aveva da tempo un rapporto conflittuale. Il motivo andava a ricongiungersi alla passione sfrenata che la ragazzina nutriva per il pattinaggio artistico, altamente contestato dalla genitrice.  
Risa Brighton era la classica donna - e madre - amante delle regole e dell'impeccabilità. Desiderava essere una moglie perfetta, avere uno coniuge perfetto, una casa sempre in ordine, e una figlia obbediente che seguisse le orme dei genitori, laureandosi e trovando un lavoro sicuro per divenire un'adulta seria e responsabile.  
Kei Brighton non era spesso a casa per via del suo lavoro presso un giacimento petrolifero in medio oriente, con il quale era impegnato molti mesi all'anno. Risa gestiva un salone di bellezza per una catena di cosmetici e anche lei, quanto a impegni, non scherzava. Kira si ritrovava spesso sola a casa. Quand'era piccola c'era stata la nonna ad occuparsi di lei; ora che iniziava a crescere riusciva a gestirsi anche da sola, cucinandosi i pasti e facendo qualche lavoretto domestico.  
Kira ammirava suo padre e adorava i suoi racconti sui paesi esotici che visitava, ma non voleva finire a lavorare all'estero come ingegnere, né aspirava a diventare abile nell'indovinare i colori giusti di fondotinta e ombretti per tutti i tipi di pelle.  
Lei voleva diventare una campionessa di pattinaggio artistico.  
Era stato così dall'età di cinque anni. Aveva iniziato a quattro con la danza classica su volere della madre, mentre suo padre le regalava un paio di pattini a rotelle definendoli più adatti a lei. Successivamente era passata alle lame da ghiaccio.  
Dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede su una pista di pattinaggio, assaporando la sensazione di scivolare su quella superficie liscia e fredda, non aveva più voluto smettere. Quello sport le era entrato dentro ed era la cosa che più la rendeva felice.  
Li per lì, la signora Brighton aveva lasciato che la figlia si iscrivesse a un corso di pattinaggio, credendo fosse una passione momentanea. I bambini si stancano in fretta, aveva pensato. Ma si era sbagliata, e di grosso, anche.  
Per sua madre lo sport e i club scolastici erano una perdita di tempo. Invece, Kira si era appassionata e impegnata così tanto che all'età di nove anni aveva sostenuto la sua prima gara nelle regionali giovanili. Nessun risultato eclatante, tuttavia ne era stata così entusiasta da voler tentare ancora.  
Sfortunatamente, il corso di pattinaggio non le dava ulteriori possibilità di avanzare come avrebbe voluto. Frequentarlo una volta o due a settimana non era abbastanza, non avrebbe mai progredito a livello agonistico seguitando ad allenarsi in quel modo. Ciò di cui necessitava era un percorso che l'avrebbe portata a migliorare sempre più, aprendole le porte delle competizioni più importanti.  
Per questa ragione, tra tutte le scuole medie a cui avrebbe potuto iscriversi, Kira ne aveva scelta una che le permettesse di continuare a praticare quella disciplina sportiva a livelli più alti.  
Quella scuola era la Toho.   
Tra i suoi club sportivi - che spiccavano per importanza e grado quasi professionistico, tanto da permettersi di iscrivere gli studenti ai vari campionati nazionali - ve n'era uno di pattinaggio artistico di tutto rispetto.  
Senza dir nulla a nessuno, Kira aveva studiato come una forsennata per sostenere l'esame di ammissione alla Toho, con un ottimo risultato di quasi cento su cento.  
Laddove ci si metteva...  
«Quando pensavi di dirci che hai tentato l’esame d’ammissione per una scuola del genere?»  
I suoi genitori si erano arrabbiati nel momento in cui si era presentata davanti a loro con la lettera di iscrizione. Scavalcandoli, Kira sapeva di aver fatto male, non avendo tenuto conto dei loro consigli e del loro volere. Ma si era preparata a quell'eventualità, oltre che alle rimostranze di mamma.  
«Perché vuoi frequentare questo istituto?»  
«Mamma?»  
«Sono rimasta piacevolmente stupita del risultato del tuo esame, questo non lo nego» aveva detto Risa Brighton. «Non sei mai stata una gran studiosa, Kira, e saprai certamente che la Toho è un istituto di altissimo livello»  
«Con questo non stiamo insinuando che non sarai in grado di star dietro al loro programma di studi» aveva subito aggiunto il signor Brighton, «anzi, siamo molto contenti che tu abbia deciso di impegnarti così tanto; è una delle scuole migliori della città»  
«È vero, la Toho School è ottima. Però, dicci la verità» aveva ripreso Risa. «Perché ci vuoi andare?»  
Kira aveva stretto i pungi sotto il tavolo al quale stavano cenando. «Perché mi piace quella scuola ed è anche vicina a casa» aveva risposto, ma senza guardarli negli occhi. Al che sua madre aveva intuito che mentiva.  
«Kira...»  
«Scusa mamma, scusa davvero. Ma se ti avessi detto il vero motivo per cui voglio andare alla Toho non mi ci avresti mandata».  
Risa rimase attenta su quel 'ti avessi detto'. Ti...vale a dire tu. A te, ovvero non a papà.  
Kei Brighton aveva smesso di mangiare e aveva guardato sua figlia con un sorriso. L'arrabbiatura era sparita.  
«Rispondi alla mamma, Kira. Perché vuoi andare in quella scuola?»  
«Voi volete che io studi e che mi laurei, ma una scuola vale l'altra, purché lo faccia, no? Così ho pensato che avrei potuto farlo in una buona scuola vicino a casa invece che andare in qualche istituto fuori città»  
«E poi...?»  
«E...e poi...» Kira aveva riabbassato lo sguardo sulle proprie mani, per poi rialzarlo risoluta. «E poi l'ho scelta perché la Toho ha un team di pattinaggio artistico!»  
Kira aveva sostenuto le sue ragioni con forza, sotto il sorriso di papà e lo sguardo severo di mamma.  
«Per me va bene, però avresti dovuto dircelo» aveva detto Kei Brighton dopo un attimo.  
«Mi sembra una decisione alquanto avventata, nonché un po’ sciocca, dare l’esame per una scuola soltanto perché vuoi far parte di un team sportivo» aveva invece ribattuto sua moglie.  
Kira era balzata dalla sedia. «Una studentessa della Toho ha vinto la medaglia d'argento ai campionati nazionali di pattinaggio su ghiaccio, mamma! Una ragazza poco più grande di me! Inoltre, se farò parte del club della scuola non dovrete più accompagnarmi al palazzetto tutte le settimane»  
«Lascerai il vecchio team? Non mi sembra un atteggiamento onesto»  
«Ho già parlato con l'allenatrice. Era dispiaciuta ma le ho spiegato le mie ragioni e quando ho nominato la Toho si è congratulata della scelta. Dice che da lì sono usciti molti atleti famosi»  
«Questo è vero» aveva detto Kei alla moglie. «La Toho è una delle scuole sportive più rinomate delle cinque isole»  
La signora Brighton aveva arricciato le labbra in una smorfia di disapprovazione.  
«Risa, perché vuoi che nostra figlia rinunci allo sport? È ottimo per i ragazzi della sua età, aiuta a stringere nuove amicizie»  
«Non ho affatto detto di volere che rinunci allo sport. Sto solo pensando che lo sport debba venire in secondo piano. Ciò su cui devi concentrarti, Kira, è lo studio, non un hobby»  
«Pattinare non è un hobby per me!» aveva ribattuto Kira con enfasi. «Io voglio diventare una campionessa!»  
«Non hai ancora tredici anni, non puoi ancora sapere cosa farai nella vita. Inoltre, penso che un istituto con un programma di studio così impegnativo non sia conciliabile con lo sport»  
«Una cosa non esclude l’altra. Tantissimi ragazzi studiano sodo e praticano allo stesso tempo qualche sport»  
«Sì, però tu sai che non potrai concentrarti solo ed esclusivamente sul pattinaggio»  
«Certo, lo so. Te l’ho detto, l’ho fatto anche per far felice te. Studierò, avrò i voti che ti aspetti io abbia, non ti deluderò. La Toho include anche corsi universitari, per cui inizierò le medie e potrò conseguire tranquillamente il diploma e anche la laurea, se è davvero questo che vuoi. Ma tu cerca di capire quello che voglio io, mamma, ti prego».  
Kira sapeva che mamma parlava con le migliori intenzioni, ma avevano due concezioni troppo diverse su quale fosse questo meglio. Papà era diverso, papà l'appoggiava e non la rimproverava troppo.  
Al termine della cena, la signora Brighton aveva riletto la lettera d'ammissione della Toho School per l'ennesima volta. Non poteva credere davvero che la sua bambina avesse preso una decisione così importante senza consultarla, solo per inseguire un obiettivo incerto. Purtroppo, Kira aveva ragione: se le avesse avanzato una richiesta simile, lei non avrebbe approvato.  
«Voglio che tu rifletta sulla scelta che hai fatto».  
Ma ormai, Risa non poteva più aver voce in capitolo. A esame sostenuto, Kira non poteva tirarsi indietro.  
L'argomento Toho non era più stato toccato per tutto il corso delle vacanze primaverili. Marzo era passato e i ciliegi avevano trasformato i loro boccioli rosa in magnifici fiori. Quello era il periodo dell'anno che Kira amava di più.  
Infine, giunse il giorno del debutto alla scuola media...

La sera prima, la signora Brighton entrò in camera di sua figlia sedendo sul bordo del letto. Kira, già pronta per dormire, l'aveva osservata con curiosità.  
«Hai preparato tutto per domani?»  
« Tutto pronto » rispose la ragazzina, lanciando un'occhiata alla divisa nuova fiammante appesa alla porta, ancora dentro il cellophane della sartoria, così come gliel'avevano consegnata. L'aveva provata solo una volta per poi lasciarla lì in bella vista, dove poteva osservarla ogni volta che voleva. La scuola media – quella scuola media in particolare – rappresentava l'inizio di qualcosa di nuovo. O almeno così sperava. Era andata a prendere tutto l'occorrente con papà prima che lui partisse per il nuovo viaggio di lavoro: una divisa alla marinaretta composta da una giacchetta nera e una gonna a pieghe appena sopra il ginocchio di uguale colore, un fiocco legato sotto il colletto, calzettoni bianchi e scarpe in vernice nere con cinturino. Seria ed essenziale, come quelle di tutti gli istituti privati.  
«Ho preso una cosa per te» ricominciò la mamma, senza girarci troppo intorno. Era una donna a cui non piaceva tergiversare. Mostrò a Kira una scatoletta di plastica bianca. «Le ho comprate oggi dopo il lavoro, ho pensato potessero esserti utili. Ovviamente non sei costretta ad usarle».  
Con gesto deciso, la signora Risa mise la scatoletta nelle mani aperte di Kira. Lei l'aprì subito senza domandare, ritrovandosi a fissare un paio di lenti a contatto nere.  
Lenti a contatto? Sul serio?  
«Credo ti risolveranno un bel po' di problemi. Così non si ripeteranno gli episodi degli scorsi anni. Ti va l'idea?»  
Kira non sapeva se le andava. No, non le andava per niente, però, alla luce di quanto la mamma aveva detto... Non voleva ricominciare tutto daccapo: le domande, le spiegazioni, le occhiate stranite, le battutine sussurrate...  
«Non so metterle» rispose, porgendo di nuovo la scatola alla mamma.  
«Ti insegnerò io. Sono lenti usa e getta, dovrai buttarle dopo un giorno. Domani te ne prenderò delle altre. Le ragazze del canale sette le usano spesso ultimamente, sembra che diventerà una moda tra le giovani».  
Kira annuì in silenzio, fissando la scatoletta di plastica con risentimento. Le lacrimarono gli occhi quando mamma le mostrò subito come indossarle.  
Ma non erano lacrime di bruciore o fastidio, bensì di rabbia.  
Perché doveva portare le lenti a contatto? Perché doveva coprire il colore naturale dei suoi occhi? Perché non era nata con gli occhi scuri?  
«Dovrai tenerle con cura e stare attenta che non vengano via. Certo, sarebbe molto più facile se non facessi sport»  
«Non si leveranno, starò attentissima» assicurò Kira.  
«So di avertelo già ripetuto un milione di volte, ma dalle medie il bagaglio di studio aumenterà e sai che è mio desiderio che ti concentri su quello. Non voglio distrazioni, né vederti stressata per sciocchezze come il dover giustificare come sei fatta. Sei d'accordo?»  
Madre e figlia si guardarono a lungo in silenzio. Non erano mai state brave a comunicare a parole.  
«Grazie, mamma» disse infine Kira, riponendo le lenti con cura nel cassetto del comodino.  
La signora Brighton fece per uscire dalla stanza, indugiando ancora un momento sulla soglia. «A proposito...domattina, prima di andare, dovrò mostrarti un'altra cosa»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ho detto domani. Buonanotte».  
Kira dormì bene nonostante l'agitazione, d'altra parte non mangiò nulla percolazione. Le sembrava di avere un sasso nello stomaco e non riuscì ad ingoiare una briciola. Prese la cartella, controllò ancora una volta di avere tutto e seguì la mamma fuori di casa... bloccandosi improvvisamente.  
Sul vialetto faceva bella mostra di sé una bicicletta bianca con il suo grazioso cestino di vimini.  
«Ma questa...?»  
Risa armeggiò distrattamente con la borsetta. «Bé, cosa c'è? Sono settimane che dici di volere una bicicletta nuova per andare a scuola. E poi non avevo ancora avuto modo di farti un regalo per il bel voto all'esame d'ammissione»  
Kira impazzì di gioia, saltando al collo della madre. Le stava dicendo che se l'era meritata?  
«Grazie, mamma! È bellissima!»  
Aveva desiderato una bici per non costringere sempre mamma ad accompagnarla, tanto più che adesso la scuola sarebbe stata solo a qualche isolato da casa. Una bella pedalata ogni mattino non poteva che farle bene oltre a concederle un allenamento extra. A una pattinatrice era utile rinforzare gambe e braccia.  
«Posso usarla subito? Ti prego!»  
«No, Kira. Per oggi avevamo concordato che ti avrei accompagnata alla cerimonia, quindi prenderemo la mia auto, così potrò andare al lavoro con quella»  
«Ma non la usi quasi mai per andare al lavoro»  
«Ho deciso così e così faremo. Non permetterò che mia figlia arrivi nella sua nuova scuola in bicicletta, il primo giorno. E poi come dovrei seguirti io? A piedi? Non scherziamo. Su, sali in macchina o arriveremo tardi. La tua bici la potrai usare da domani»  
Kira fece un sospiro e obbedì, dando un'ultima occhiata al suo nuovo mezzo di trasporto mentre si accomodava sul sedile anteriore dell'auto.  
A domani, mio gioiellino...  
L'euforia per quel regalo mitigò l'ansia per ciò che l'aspettava.   
La Toho era enorme, come minimo il doppio della sua vecchia scuola. Kira ricordava la sensazione soffocante dell'ultimo anno delle elementari: ogni volta che entrava in classe le si chiudeva la gola, le mancava il respiro. Per contro, anche se ora si trovava in un cortile pieno zeppo di persone tra studenti, professori e genitori, non c'era nessun nodo alla gola a impedirle di respirare.  
Sta tranquilla. Non sei più una bambina, sei una studentessa delle medie. Quelle stupide ragazze non sono più qui a prenderti in giro.  
Al termine del discorso del preside, Kira si fece scattare qualche foto da spedire a papà, che non aveva potuto assistere alla cerimonia.  
«Io vado, sono già in ritardo per il lavoro» le disse poi la mamma, scrutandola attentamente. «Le lenti ti danno fastidio?»  
«No, è tutto a posto»  
«Bene. Fa la brava»  
«Sì mamma, non preoccuparti».  
La signora Brighton non baciò la figlia, la strinse solo in un breve abbraccio. Poi, impettita ed elegante come sempre, attraversò il cortile diretta all'auto.  
Kira rimase immobile a guardare lei, e poi i ragazzi lì vicino. Tutti salutavano con sorrisi i propri genitori, i quali restituivano con frasi d'incoraggiamento e pacche sulle spalle. Li invidiava un po'. Avrebbe voluto che anche la mamma fosse meno rigida. Ma era sempre sua madre e le voleva un gran bene; aveva persino escogitato quell'espediente delle lenti per risparmiarle domande imbarazzanti e fastidiose. Pregò con tutta sé stessa che il trucco funzionasse non solo quel giorno, ma nel tempo. Sarebbe stato mentire, e se fosse stato per lei le avrebbe gettate via; ma mentire era l'unica cosa che le rimaneva se voleva essere guardata, per una volta, come una ragazza qualunque.  
La seconda campanella suonò nel momento in cui varcò la soglia dell'aula. Era finita nella sezione B. Davanti alla piccola folla che componeva la sua classe fece un profondo respiro ed entrò, individuando subito un posto a sedere nell'ultima fila. Notò che tutti sembravano un po' nervosi e questo la rincuorò. Sarebbe stata imbarazzata quanto loro e non avrebbe dovuto nasconderlo.  
E se non piaccio a nessuno?  
Invece, a qualcuno sembrò piacere, e la simpatia fu subito reciproca.  
«Posso sedermi vicino a te?» le chiese una ragazzina con i capelli sulle spalle e leggermente mossi.  
Kira sfoderò un sorriso. «Certo!»  
La sua compagna di banco sembrava piuttosto timida, perciò Kira ruppe il ghiaccio per prima.  
«Piacere, io sono Kira Brighton. E tu?»  
«Mi chiamo Jem Edogawa. Piacere mio»  
Presentarsi non era stato per nulla difficile, nemmeno quando il professore chiese ad ognuno di fare una breve descrizione di sé davanti alla classe.  
All'ora di pranzo, lei e Jem mangiarono vicine, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Cosa più importante, l'altra non aveva ancora domandato il motivo del colore più chiaro dei suoi capelli – nessuno lo aveva fatto.  
«Hai già deciso a quale club iscriverti?» chiese Jem. «Ce ne sono parecchi»  
«Sì, io farò pattinaggio artistico» rispose Kira con sicurezza.  
«Hai le idee chiare»  
«Lo pratico da quando andavo in prima elementare»  
«Accidenti, che costanza. E sei brava?»  
«Beh... sì» Kira arrossì. Non voleva apparire troppo presuntuosa ma era la verità.  
Jem parve non curarsene. «Anche a me piacerebbe praticare qualche sport, però non so... Può darsi che verrò con te a dare un'occhiata a quello di pattinaggio»  
«Mi piacerebbe se ci iscrivessimo allo stesso club»  
Jem annuì. «Sarà divertente»  
Kira era speranzosa: che avesse già trovato un'amica?  
Quando finalmente suonò la campanella annunciante l'inizio delle attività pomeridiane, balzò come una molla fuori dalla classe.  
Jem era molto nervosa, continuava a borbottare e chiedersi se stava facendo la cosa giusta.  
«Dopotutto non so pattinare tanto bene...»  
«Sta tranquilla. Respira a fondo, così...». Kira chiuse gli occhi ed espirò lungamente, rilasciando il fiato a bocca semi aperta. «Fai entrare aria nei polmoni, ti aiuterà a rilassarti»  
Jem si morse un labbro. «Tu sei calmissima» Era una constatazione.  
Kira rise e scosse il capo. «No, non è vero. Però so quello che sto per fare, so che lo voglio e che ne sono capace. Questo mi da fiducia in me stessa»  
«Io non sono molto sicura di me». Jem si fissò i piedi, abbattuta.  
Kira la prese per un braccio, spiccando una corsa verso l'entrata del palazzetto del ghiaccio. Coraggio, andrà benissimo, te lo dico io!».  
Il palazzetto era diviso in due sezioni: da una parte il club di pattinaggio, dall'altra la quello di hockey.  
Dato che per tenere attiva la pista era necessaria una temperatura inferiore a quella esterna, bisognava indossare delle tenute adatte. Vennero consegnati ad ognuno un paio di pantaloni della tuta neri e una maglia bianca a maniche lunghe con il simbolo della scuola. Sarebbero divenuti la loro divisa da pattinaggio. Ragazzi e ragazze si divisero nei due spogliatoi per cambiarsi, tornando successivamente a bordo pista, dove li aspettavano i loro futuri coach e i senpai già appartenenti al club.  
Kira notò che oltre a una buona dose di ragazze vi era anche un nutrito gruppo di maschi.  
« Tutti qui, per favore. Silenzio!». Uno dei due allenatori batté le mani e richiamò l'ordine. «Dò il benvenuto a tutti voi. Sono il signor Hiro Kanagawa, e lei è la signorina Sachiko Fukushima. Saremo i vostri coach in questo club che, ci teniamo a precisare, non sarà un semplice circolo scolastico in cui divertirsi. Qui alla Toho School prendiamo molto sul serio le discipline extrascolastiche, soprattutto quelle sportive. In questa prima giornata valuteremo le vostre capacità, in modo da determinare il vostro livello attuale». Kanagawa passò la parola alla sua collega.  
«Il nostro club non esclude nessuno. Siamo lieti di insegnare questa disciplina a ragazzi volenterosi come voi. Però, è anche vero che da qualche anno abbiamo costituito un team vero e proprio, che prevede la partecipazione alle varie competizioni annuali. Saremo felici se alcuni di voi riusciranno a raggiungere un livello tale da unirsi a questo team. Siete le giovani promesse del pattinaggio artistico giapponese, uno sport che nel nostro paese non ha ancora raggiunto i massimi livelli. Impegnatevi a fondo e non abbiate paura di sbagliare. Ricordate che tutti i grandi sono partiti dall'ultimo gradino per arrivare in cima alla scala»  
Con queste parole, i nuovi allievi si sentirono rincuorati, sorridendosi tra loto e scambiandosi occhiate incoraggianti.  
«Molto bene» riprese Kanagawa, «indossate i pattini ed entrate in pista. Faremo un paio di esercizi di prova».  
Kira fece il primo passo sul ghiaccio e le sembrò di avere le ali ai piedi. Era il suo elemento, anche se lei amava la primavera.  
Uno alla volta eseguirono le richieste dei coach, partendo dalla postura esatta per passare agli esercizi di fondamento; sequenze di passi consistenti in una serie di girate, trottole e salti semplici, esecuzioni basilari che tutti avrebbero dovuto saper eseguire. Troppo presto, però, si scoprì che molti dei ragazzi accorsi non avevano la minima idea di cosa dovevano fare.  
Kanagawa fu costretto a dividere il gruppo in due, spostando i più esperti a lavorare con la collega. I senpai stavano a bordo pista ad osservare i nuovi aspiranti pattinatori.  
Kira finì nel secondo gruppo, quello dei più esperti, mentre la sua amica Jem nel primo.  
«Brighton... Kira Brighton, fermati» la richiamò a un tratto la signorina Fukushima.  
Kira frenò a metà del suo esercizio, voltandosi subito verso l'insegnate.  
«Mi scusi, ho fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?» Non le sembrava, però...  
La signorina Fukushima disse agli altri di continuare, avvicinandosi a Kira con un sorriso rassicurante. «Non era sbagliato, andava più che bene. Ho notato che compi la rotazione dei salti in senso orario e atterri sulla gamba sinistra. Sei mancina»  
«Ehm...sì». Era un problema?  
«E ho notato anche che hai una buona tecnica e padronanza degli esercizi. Dimmi, da quanto tempo pratichi questo sport?»  
«Da quasi sette anni»  
La signorina Fukushima rimase stupita. «Capisco... Hai già preso parte a qualche competizione?»  
«Ho partecipato alle regionali giovanili. Mi sono piazzata diciassettesima. Non è un gran risultato» ammise Kira, non senza una leggera vergogna. Per quanto si considerasse esperta, non aveva mai vinto nulla.  
«Sei molto giovane, la tecnica si apprende con gli anni e l'esperienza»  
La signorina la osservò a lungo e attentamente. Quella ragazzina era la migliore del gruppo presentatosi quel giorno. Pattinava con leggerezza e sicurezza, aveva un perfetto equilibrio e controllo del proprio corpo, sapeva come spostarlo, come muoverlo in base ad ogni esercizio eseguito sin d'ora. La padronanza di sé era fondamentale in quello sport, ma c'era più di questo. Sembrava nata per muoversi come una pattinatrice.  
«Sai farli i salti puntati?» domandò l'allenatrice, curiosa di testare le sue capacità.  
«Sì»   
«Puoi farmi un doppio toe-loop?»  
«V-va bene». Era il salto più facile tra tutti, l'aveva imparato in fretta.   
Senza indugio, Kira prese la rincorsa dal punto in cui si trovava, pattinando prima in avanti sulla gamba destra, poi all'indietro spostando il peso sulla sinistra; puntò i denti della lama del pattino sul ghiaccio, si diede la spinta e saltò. Braccia strette all' altezza del busto per assestare l'equilibrio dell'asse del proprio corpo, due giri in aria su se stessa e atterraggio sul piede sinistro, scivolando indietro spalancando le braccia come le ali di un uccello.  
Kira si fermò, chiedendosi se l'allenatrice fosse soddisfatta della sua esecuzione. La signorina Fukushima non aveva smesso di sorriderle.  
«Hai un potenziale, Brighton. Cercheremo di sfruttarlo, sei d'accordo?»  
«Sì, certo!». Il cuore le batté forte per la contentezza.  
«Continua così. Puoi soltanto migliorare».  
Kira rimase immobile per qualche secondo, assaporando il significato di quelle parole. Era cosciente di essere solo all'inizio, delle difficoltà che avrebbe incontrato. Per essere un'atleta non solo per passione, ma soprattutto per capacità, non bastava avere un paio di pattini ai piedi ed eseguire i passi giusti. Ci voleva tanta costanza, tanto tempo e tanta fatica per padroneggiare la perfezione. Lei era equipaggiata con basi solide che aveva potenziato non solo durante le due ore settimanali del vecchio corso, ma anche individualmente. Sapeva di aver sempre avuto la giusta conformazione fisica e le doti innate per fare quello che faceva.  
Dannazione, al diavolo la modestia: era brava e l'avrebbe dimostrato a tutti.

 

Il signor Sugimoto, famoso per i suoi oden in tutto il quartiere, si costrinse a chiudere il chiosco per un pomeriggio intero tanti petali c'erano nell'aria. Non voleva rischiare di offrire ai suoi clienti un piatto condito con salsa di soia e petali di ciliegio in omaggio offerti dalla casa.  
Mark passava ogni mattino a salutarlo prima della scuola. Amico di vecchia data della famiglia Lenders, Sugimoto aveva conosciuto suo padre da ragazzo, a scuola; le strade si erano divise per poi tornare ad incrociarsi di nuovo quand'erano stati adulti.  
Il signor Sugimoto era stato un aiuto prezioso per la famiglia Lenders dopo che John era morto. Aveva fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere, economicamente e non, senza che gli si chiedesse nulla. La madre di Mark diceva sempre che non avrebbe mai potuto ripagarlo come avrebbe voluto, Ma Sugimoto non aveva voluto indietro un soldo, era la classica persona di cuore che dava senza ricevere e senza pentirsi mai.  
Per non smentirsi, una mattina diede a Mark un sacchetto di carta marrone colmo di petali di ciliegio.  
«Dalli a tua madre, così potrà fare una buona marmellata, di quelle sue»  
«La ringrazio, glieli darò dopo la scuola»  
«Tua madre è la più bava del mondo a fare marmellate»  
Era una verità di quelle inutili da affermare, ma Mark annuì ugualmente.  
«Allora, ragazzo, come ti vanno le cose nella nuova scuola? Sono già due settimane, ormai» chiese Sugimoto, arrotolando la tenda del chiosco.  
«Vanno bene. Mi sto ambientando nella nuova squadra»  
«Ah, certo, certo, la tua squadra!» esclamò Sugimoto con fierezza, quasi ci giocasse lui.  
A dirla tutta, Mark non la sentiva ancora propriamente sua, ma era pur vero che era stato eletto capitano all'unanimità e i suoi nuovi compagni erano ragazzi a posto.  
«Mi raccomando, impegnati al massimo, Mark. Questo è il primo passo verso una grande carriera!»  
«Lo spero davvero. Però, al momento, preferisco camminare un passo dietro l'altro»  
Sugimoto annuì più volte. «È giusto. Hai detto una cosa molto saggia. Ma pensa anche a divertirti, eh, non solo a studiare e giocare a calcio. Sai cosa voglio dire, vero?»  
No, in realtà non lo sapeva. Per Mark era il calcio il suo divertimento. Quanto allo studio, non c'erano problemi finora.  
«Dimmi una cosa». Il signor Sugimoto gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle con fare cospiratorio. «Con le ragazze come sei messo? Hm?»  
«Con le...?» Ma sul serio?  
«Su, figliolo, a me puoi dirlo»  
«Ehm...Ora devo andare, se no perdo il treno»  
Sugimoto scoppiò in una risata. « Ho capito, non vuoi rispondere. Non fa niente, vedrai che ci sarà l'occasione anche per quello. Buona scuola, e salutami la mamma!»  
«Senz'altro». Mark si allontanò di fretta, prima che a Sugimoto venisse un'altra brillate domanda in mente.  
Ragazze? Veramente era convinto che lui pensasse alle ragazze?  
Primo, non ci pensava. Secondo, non ne aveva bisogno. Terzo, se le ragazze erano tutte come le sue compagne di classe, meglio soli che mal accompagnati.  
La sua testa era concentrata sullo sport, era sempre stato così e non aveva alcuna intenzione di cambiare atteggiamento in proposito.   
Mark aveva sempre pensato che fosse Ed il più adatto a trovarsi una ragazza tra di loro. In generale, Warner non era granché prolisso con la gente, ma dalla sua aveva cordialità e una nutrita dose di buonsenso. Sapeva quando parlare e quando tacere - aveva le sue uscite, ma si trattava per lo più di impulsività pronunciate in circostanze dove la collera prendeva il sopravvento - al contrario di Mark, che con la gente proprio non ci parlava e, in quanto ad autocontrollo, necessitava di un corso accelerato.  
Anche Danny avrebbe avuto delle possibilità se non fosse stato così insicuro col gentil sesso.  
Ma Mark no. Le ragazze non gli si avvicinavano pur se alcune avrebbero potuto trovarlo bello. Non che ci facesse caso... Più spesso lo definivano troppo rozzo e insolente per catalogarlo tra i maschi interessanti. Non che la cosa gli desse fastidio, anzi, più stavano lontane meglio era. Se pensava a Patty, non invidiava Holly: isterica, chiassosa, appiccicosa. In una parola: fastidiosa. A onor del vero non la conosceva poi molto bene, ma da quel poco che aveva visto di lei, questa era stata l'impressione suscitatagli dal capo della tifoseria della New Team.  
E a proposito di New Team... era venuto il momento di pensare al campionato nazionale. Mancavano quattro mesi, ma per esperienza Mark sapeva che l'estate sarebbe arrivata in un baleno, affacciandosi a una simbolica finestra per avvertire che era ora di una nuova sfida.  
La soddisfazione all'idea che Hutton si trovasse impreparato alla nuova squadra, alle sue nuove tecniche, gli mandò un scarica di adrenalina in corpo. Salì le scale della metropolitana palleggiando con le ginocchia, senza mai far cadere la palla. Qualcuno si girò ammirato a guardarlo, altri protestarono per la poca considerazione dei giovani d'oggi.  
«E' pericoloso giocare in mezzo alla strada!» gli gridò un impiegato impettito agitando la valigetta.  
Mark gli rispose con un veloce «Mi scusi», continuando dritto per la sua strada.   
Colpì la palla di testa, la stoppò di petto e la portò sui piedi, iniziando la solita corsa del mattino lungo il viale alberato che portava a scuola. I petali danzavano allegri, alcuni fiori cominciavano a lasciare il posto alle foglie verdi. Aprile andava verso la sua fine. Mancava poco meno di un mese all'inizio delle partite eliminatorie di distretto.  
«Questa volta ti batterò, Oliver!»  
Con la strada deserta davanti a sé, Mark spedì il pallone dritto verso il muro di una grande casa dall'altro lato della strada, accanto alla curva. La forza del tiro costrinse la palla a una specie di gioco solitario al rimbalzo, da una parete all'altra del viale, poi di nuovo verso la curva. Prima di perderla d'occhio, Mark balzò in avanti, la gamba destra tesa per calciare nuovamente, con tutta l'intenzione di spedire la sfera alta nel cielo. E proprio nel momento in cui il pallone iniziava la sua ascesa verso l'azzurro, dalla curva della strada spuntò una bicicletta. Mark - testa all'indietro, occhi diretti al cielo, la gamba destra ancora tesa in avanti - la vide solo quando la ragazzina che guidava urlò: «Togliti di lì!»  
«Ma che…!» Mark sgranò gli occhi dallo spavento.  
«Spostati, spostati!»  
Mark cercò rapidamente di appiattirsi contro la parete, augurandosi di non essere travolto dalla bici. La ragazzina riuscì a schivarlo all'ultimo secondo, peccato non si potesse dire lo stesso sul tempismo con cui frenò. Mark la vide perdere il controllo della bici e finire dritta dritta giù dal pendio erboso che portava verso il fiume, sempre più veloce, sempre più veloce, finché sparì alla sua vista.  
SPLASH!  
«Oh, porca...!» Mark si rimise in piedi, correndo appresso alla sconosciuta.  
La ragazzina se ne stava semi sdraiata in mezzo all'erba della discesa a massaggiarsi il fondoschiena. Aveva ginocchia e gomiti sbucciati, il contenuto della cartella sparso per il prato... insomma, un disastro!  
Per lo meno non era finita dentro il fiume, pensò Mark, al contrario della sua bicicletta...povero rottame giacente immobile tra le acque placide, il cui unico segno di vita era una sgangherata ruota anteriore che girava su sé stessa.  
«Ehi, tu! Tutto bene?»  
La ragazza alzò il viso in sua direzione. Esitò un istante prima di rispondergli, tastandosi il corpo qua e là. Mark notò in quel momento che indossava la divisa femminile della Toho School.  
Lei non sembrava ascoltarlo, stava invece guardandosi introno con frenesia. Quando infine realizzò l'accaduto, schizzò in piedi ed emise un gemito disperato.  
«No che non va bene! Oh, che disastro!» esclamò, mettendosi letteralmente le mani nei capelli. «La mia bella bicicletta nuova!»  
«Mi sa che ti tocca comprarne un’altra» commentò Mark, facendo qualche passo in avanti per recuperare il pallone da calcio, finalmente tornato sulla terra.  
Ancora, lei lo ascoltava a metà. Come in una specie di trance, la ragazza si incamminò con passo leggermente zoppicante verso la riva del fiume, continuando a parlare da sola.  
«Non ci posso credere! Ce l’ho da appena due settimane!» borbottò. «E adesso cosa faccio? Mamma mi ammazzerà!»  
La ragazza tolse scarpe e calze ed entrò in acqua. Con una mano sollevò di un poco la gonna della divisa per non bagnarla, mentre con l'altra tentava di raddrizzare il mezzo.  
Guardandola, Mark pensò che non era tutta a posto. Una persona normale si preoccuperebbe prima della propria incolumità, lei invece pensava alla bicicletta. D’accordo, era una bella bici, si vedeva che era nuova fiammante, col suo grazioso cestino sul avanti, lo smalto lucido – beh, non più tanto lucido ora che stava nel fiume, ma comunque…  
«Senti, guarda che stai sanguinando» provò di nuovo, e stavolta ottenne la sua attenzione.  
La ragazza studiò per la prima volta con attenzione il proprio stato. «Non è niente di grave. Piuttosto, aiutami a tirarla fuori dall'acqua. Non ce la faccio da sola»  
Mark lasciò il pallone e la cartella sulla riva. Imitandola levò scarpe e calze, arrotolando i pantaloni sui polpacci. In quel punto, l'acqua arrivava appena sotto le ginocchia. Era una gran seccatura a dirla tutta, però non poteva lasciarla lì.  
«Certo che hai fatto proprio un bel volo»  
Lei gli regalò uno sguardo furioso. «E’ tutta colpa tua!»  
«Veramente hai fatto tutto da sola»  
«Se non fossi sbucato dal nulla non sarei caduta»  
«Sei tu che mi hai tagliato la strada, ragazzina!». L’atteggiamento di Mark cambiò come un cielo in tempesta. Lui l'aiutava e lei lo aggrediva. Bel ringraziamento, davvero. «Non ti hanno insegnato a rispettare i segnali stradali?»  
«E a te non hanno insegnato a non giocare per strada? » ribatté lei sul piede di guerra. «Tutto questo è successo per evitare che ti tranciassi una gamba! Se non avessi avuto quello stupido pallone… »  
«Stupido pallone?» Questo era troppo.  
«Sì! Stupido! Non guardavi neppure dove mettevi i piedi, guardavi solo la palla!»  
«E tu guardavi per aria! Ti ho vista, sai?»  
«Casomai guardavi per aria tu! Io guardavo il tuo stupido pallone arrivare da non so dove!»  
L'aveva detto ancora! L'aveva detto!  
Se ci fosse stato Holly le avrebbe spiegato che il pallone era un amico, lei non avrebbe assolutamente dovuto insultarlo dandogli dello stupi...  
Che cavolo dici, Lenders!  
Che discorsi partoriva la sua testa?! Si metteva a ragionare come Hutton, adesso? Mai!  
«Stammi a sentire, piccola ingrata: tu e la tua bicicletta siete stupide, tanto per cominciare! E sai che ti dico? Avrei anche potuto aiutarti ma, dal momento che mi stai insultando, la tua bici te la riporti sulla strada da sola!»  
Mark abbandonò l'atteggiamento cordiale. Le voltò le spalle e a gran passi tornò sulla riva, si rimise le calze, le scarpe, riprese cartella, pallone e s’inerpicò per la discesa.  
«Ehi! Torna indietro!» gridò lei da lontano.  
«Te lo puoi scordare!».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** *** *** *** ***
> 
> Note:
> 
> 1\. Le elementari in Giappone durano sei anni (dai 6 ai 12). Le medie tre (dai 13 ai 15 anni), tre anche le superiori (dai 16 ai 18). L'università dura in media quattro anni.
> 
> 2\. "Gaijin" significa letteralmente “persona esterna” (al Giappone). Usato anche in termine dispregiativo per indicare gli stranieri. Prende un significato più duro rispetto al termine ufficiale “gaikokujin”, che significa “persona di una terra esterna (al Giappone)”.
> 
> *** *** *** *** ***
> 
> \- Spazio Autrice -
> 
> Perdonate se ci ho messo molto per pubblicare il secondo capitolo, ma in quanto volontaria presso una colonia felina sono stata impegnatissima con i piccoli pelosi appena nati *^*  
> Ma veniamo a subito a noi, ho diverse cose da dire...  
> Non ho parlato molto di Mark in questo capitolo, perché era doveroso introdurre come si deve la protagonista femminile della storia. Io non so quante di voi non sopportino Maki Akamine ma...ecco, io non la reggo proprio, per cui ho sentito la necessità di inventare Kira. Chiedo scusa a chi invece piace Maki, ma io proprio...mmmbheeee, no. Addio e arrivederci.  
> Come vi è sembrata invece Kira? Tengo molto al parere dei lettori, perciò fatemi sapere che impressione vi ha fatto. Ho scelto di farle praticare il pattinaggio su ghiaccio perché lo amo, amo guardare le competizioni ma non pretendo di essere un'esperta. Cercherò di scendere nei dettagli di questo sport come meglio posso e senza essere tediosa, perché spiegare per filo e per segno come si esegue un solo salto o un passo del pattinaggio è veramente difficile. Se tra di voi c'è qualcuno più esperto di me, si faccia vivo!
> 
> Per quanto riguarda i canoni di bellezza giapponesi, di cui ho letto in vari articoli, sono molto diversi dai nostri. Se in occidente una ragazza alta, con le gambe lunghe e formosa è considerata il top, per i giapponesi la vera bellezza femminile è avere un corpo piccolo e delicato, pelle chiara e modi di fare gentili, timidi e affabili. Una ragazza che esce da questi canoni non sarà apprezzata per la sua diversità, al contrario! Per la cultura giapponese, se un giapponese -attenzione, non un occidentale, ma uno di loro - esce dalla canonicità, è generalmente escluso. Come ho scritto nel capitolo, l'essere sopra le righe disturba quel che noi chiameremmo 'quieto vivere', la normalità, e in Giappone l'armonia tra i membri della società è tutto. Ovviamente ci sarà anche chi apprezzerà la diversità o addirittura non ci fa nemmeno caso, soprattutto oggigiorno. Comunque calcolate che la mia fanfiction sarebbe ambientata più o meno tra gli anni ottanta e novanta, e i comportamenti dei ragazzi, quanto lo stile di vita e le abitudini, erano molto diversi.  
> Kira non l'ho immaginata esattamente statuaria (la disegnerò), però ha diversi problemi con il suo aspetto. Ho voluto renderla 'diversa' per alcuni motivi che capirete più avanti.
> 
> Un'ultima cosa, poi vi lascio. Mi sono resa conto di non aver detto cosa significa il titolo di questa storia XD (il tontismo acuto). Sperando di averlo tradotto correttamente, “Haru no toki” vuol dire “Il tempo della primavera”, o “il momento della primavera”. Il perché ho scelto questo titolo lo lascio per la prossima volta, ho già scritto troppo!
> 
> Se volete lasciare un commento, mi farebbe piacere ^^  
> Vado a sognare il mare, lunedì parto! Holydays!!!
> 
> Ringrazio tutte voi che avete iniziato a leggere questa storia. Alla prossima!

**Author's Note:**

> *** *** *** *** ***  
> Note: 
> 
> 1\. Hanami: Letteralmente significa "ammirare i fiori". Il periodo americano in cui ho suonato organizzano picnic e feste nei loro parchi per ammirare la fioritura dei ciliegi.
> 
> 2\. In Giappone, l'anno scolastico inizia ad aprile e finisce un marzo dell'anno seguente.
> 
> 3\. Oden: un tipo di spaghetti giapponesi.
> 
> 4\. I senpai sono gli studenti più grandi, anche solo di un anno. I giapponesi hanno una vera ammirazione per i loro senpai, sia una scuola che sul lavoro, a volte li vedo come gli esempi da seguire e ammirare. Il compagno più giovane è invece chiamato kohai. 
> 
> *** *** *** *** ***  
> -Spazio autrice-
> 
> Seguivo Holly e Benji da bambina, è uno degli anime che tutt'oggi rivedo con più piacere. Questa è una storia nata per caso, in un momento buio in cui avevo bisogno di scrivere qualcosa di fresco e giovanile, una fanfiction dai toni diversi dal mio solito. Spero che il capitolo non vi abbia annoiato. Su Mark sappiamo già tutto ma mi sembra giusto ripercorrere un attimo la sua storia.  
> Nel prossimo capitolo farete la conoscenza della protagonista femminile, inventata da me. (Se ve lo stato sta chiedendo, Maki Akamine con Mark Lenders non ce la vedo proprio)  
> Vi ho lasciato le note in fondo al capitolo. Qualche piccola nozione sulla cultura nipponica che magari non tutti conoscono.  
> Se vi ho incuriosito almeno un po ', vi sarei grata se lasciaste un commento.  
> Alla prossima!  
> Claire ♥


End file.
